


like a fairytale

by perennials



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, SPOILERS for episode 7 vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: To each other, they are home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> episode 7 saw me stay up till 4 a.m. to catch it then cry my eyes out until 6 in the morning.  
> anyway i'm really fucking happy so here's a drabble

This is how it starts:

 

A video, retweeted from one end of the world to the other. A quiet seaside town. A boy.

 

This is how it starts:

 

A declaration. A promise. A boy.

 

(The declaration is one of love, of course, but he doesn't know that yet.)

 

And this is how everything barrels down the snow-softened slope. This is flirting until it is not, teasing until it is not, until the touches are more for his own benefit than Yuuri’s and his heart stutters like a plucked bowstring with each gesture. Until he realizes he’d spent so long marveling at Yuuri’s growth in the mirror he'd forgotten to look at himself.

 

This is how it ends:

 

It doesn't.

 

The crowd lets out a collective, resounding gasp when Viktor tackles Yuuri to the ice with a kiss and a hug. Viktor’s wearing the gentlest smile in all of all his twenty-seven years, like melted caramel, like hand-spun silk. Yuuri’s eyes are the size of dinner plates. The ice is cold beneath them, but their bodies are warm and made of fire.

 

“This is the only thing I could think of,” Viktor says, breathlessly, “to surprise you more than you've surprised me.”

 

“Really?” Yuuri’s gaze softens, a small, small smile rising up to the curve of his mouth. His eyes say _I love you_. His lips say _kiss me again_.

 

Viktor’s heart soars.

 

See, the trainwreck falls into the ravine but it turns out the ravine is a goldmine. Now there are sapphires and rubies and Makkachin-lookalikes on the ice. Now there is a Yuuri-shaped hole in his chest where before there had been a tight ball of nothing. Now there is a boy.

 

And the boy tugs on Viktor’s hand, impatient but not letting go, pulling him towards the exit. It's glowing like a shooting star that doesn't want to go out. Viktor’s smiling so hard he thinks his face is going to split in two, and he doesn't care. He wants this forever and ever and ever, wants Yuuri to drag him out into space so they can waltz with Jupiter, wants these hands and those bruise-blue feet and that beautiful, gorgeous free skate routine.

 

Yuuri is the crack of light through the half-shut door. He is railway tracks extended towards the sun. He is the best kind of ending— an open one.

 

So this is how the story goes: on, and on, and on, leaping off cliffs and then catching each other by the tips of their fingers before they hit the ground each time. In the vast, looming realm of ice-skating Yuuri is a comet, and Viktor the blazing trail of light in his wake. To those of their friends and family that care, they are a syzygy of laughter and love, the scrape of skates against ice and the blurred edges of a fast-flying figure. To each other they are home.

 

Because this story is the best kind of story. The epic Romeo-and-Juliet, star-crossed lovers kind of story. The we-complete-each-other-in-every-possible-way kind of story.

 

“I’m going to kiss you again if you keep looking at me like that,” he tells Yuuri later, after his score has been announced and the photos have been taken and they are finally, finally alone.

 

Yuuri throws his arms around Viktor’s neck, tugging him forward. “Be my guest.”

  
This is a love story.

**Author's Note:**

> AND SO IT IS A LOVE STORY. A fucking great one. they're real folks it's real your wildest dreams have been achieved. thank you based studio mappa
> 
> thanks for reading!!  
> if ya liked it do consider leaving a kudo or a comment or something i'm always a ho for comments
> 
> also THEY KISSED in case you were wondering, as a certified kind of good at lit analysis person they dang did it. this post is good too. http://yuri-on-ice-ice-baby.tumblr.com/post/153316263525/alright-lets-debunk-the-discussion-of-whether
> 
> yell with me on twitter @ nikiforcvs or on tumblr @ corpsentry anytime
> 
> have a good one!!


End file.
